The Bomb
The Bomb is an Outfit Archetype in Brink. Overview The Bomb is an outfit for Security characters that takes the form of a traditional bomb suit. It consists of three items and is the only Security Outfit to feature a full 13 color schemes. Head Gear The Head Gear is a heavy-duty helmet with full-face visor. The Bomb Head 01.jpg|Black The Bomb Head 02.jpg|Green The Bomb Head 03.jpg|White The Bomb Head 04.jpg|Navy The Bomb Head 05.jpg|Digital Camo The Bomb Head 06.jpg|Sky Blue The Bomb Head 07.jpg|Blue Tiger The Bomb Head 08.jpg|Olive Drab The Bomb Head 09.jpg|Urban Camo The Bomb Head 10.jpg|Aqua Camo The Bomb Head 11.jpg|Red The Bomb Head 12.jpg|White The Bomb Head 13.jpg|Orange Jacket The Jacket is a Hurt Locker-style explosive ordnance disposal suit. The Bomb Jacket 01.jpg|Black & Blue The Bomb Jacket 02.jpg|Green The Bomb Jacket 03.jpg|Black & Orange The Bomb Jacket 04.jpg|Navy & Blue The Bomb Jacket 05.jpg|Digital Camo The Bomb Jacket 06.jpg|Sky Blue & Gold The Bomb Jacket 07.jpg|Blue Tiger The Bomb Jacket 08.jpg|Navy & Olive The Bomb Jacket 09.jpg|Urban Camo The Bomb Jacket 10.jpg|Aqua Camo The Bomb Jacket 11.jpg|Blue Tiger 2 The Bomb Jacket 12.jpg|Black & White The Bomb Jacket 13.jpg|Navy & Orange Pants The Pants are a pair of bulky leggings with kneepads and what appear to be interwoven armor strips covering the shins. The back of the legs also feature zippers that are half-open and are partially covered by two straps. *If you equip The Bomb pants to a light body type the straps on it are longer, due to the fact that his legs are thinner than that of the medium and/or heavy body type. The Bomb Pants 01.jpg|Black & Blue The Bomb Pants 02.jpg|Green The Bomb Pants 03.jpg|Black & Orange The Bomb Pants 04.jpg|Navy & Blue The Bomb Pants 05.jpg|Digital Camo The Bomb Pants 06.jpg|Sky Blue & Gold The Bomb Pants 07.jpg|Blue Tiger The Bomb Pants 08.jpg|Navy & Olive The Bomb Pants 09.jpg|Urban Camo The Bomb Pants 10.jpg|Aqua Camo The Bomb Pants 11.jpg|Blue Tiger 2 The Bomb Pants 12.jpg|Black & White The Bomb Pants 13.jpg|Navy & Orange Trivia *The design of The Bomb, as indicated by its name, is inspired by a Bombsuit. *The Bomb can bee seen as the Security equivalent of The Fortress, as they both have heavy armor plates, and The Fortress's Jacket appears to be a somewhat hacked up version of the vest from The Bomb's Jacket with a missing shoulder pad and added utility belts. ** In addition, The Fortress's Pants appear to be a crude replica of The Bomb's Pants. *The Bomb is unique in that it has 3 more color schemes than any other Security Outfit, possibly being the most for any outfit. *The Tank shares a similar helmet design to The Bomb, with the visor only covering the eyes. **If recolored, The Tank's helmet has the acronym "B.U.M.P." written over the visor. This is probably another fictional regiment of the Security. Combined with the acronym on The Bomb's helmet, the phrase created is "F.I.S.T.B.U.M.P.", or "fistbump". *In the cinematic, The Bomb (with some design differences from the retail-version of the game, such as a tinted visor instead of a clear one) is shown wielding a Chinzor, and is able to survive the explosion from a Lobster grenade before killing The Warrior. *One of the Security characters is seen wearing this outfit in the final few missions of the campaign. *Interestingly, the suit has an biohazard symbol on the neck, hinting that it is suited for use in NBC (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) areas. (CBR in the west) Gallery Brink S TheBomb.jpg|A released render of The Bomb. Brink thebomb.jpg|Concept art. Category:Security Category:Archetypes